Blast From The Past
by FanWriter2011
Summary: The Winchester Brothers, Dean and Sam, have been called out to help a dysfunctional family out of trouble, but there is more than meets the eye about the girl, Caitlin. It rests with the brothers to figure out what before their entire past catches up with them at full throttle (This is my first Supernatural story, so please be nice...)
1. Chapter 1

My name's Caitlin. I'm eighteen and I'm a Hunter. It's not exactly a safe job, but I'm good at it. I have a difficult past, but I don't talk about it much. Things got more difficult when my _parents_ called two Hunters down to help us.

I was just coming down the stairs when I heard Mitch on the phone.

'Yes. We didn't know who else to call. We know you know how to deal with these creatures.' Mitch sounded nervous.

He got a reply, but he stared at my presence.

'You're only an hour away? That's brilliant! Thank you. We'll wait for you at our house to brief you on the situation.' Mitch signalled for me to be quiet.

He hung up on them and walked to me.

'Caitlin, we need help to catch it. They know their stuff.' Mitch pointed out.

'You think I'm just some kid who doesn't know what she's doing, more like! I'm not some kid, Mitch! I'll be in the garden.' I snapped.

I stormed out the room and out to the massive garden. It was lush and beautiful, unlike the things that haunt my nightmares. I sat on the bench under the blossom tree and tried to calm my anger down. I could hear Mitch and Heather laughing about something with two other people. I looked at the plant pot opposite me. I fixed on it and let a crack slither down it.

'Caitlin, can you come inside please?' Heather called out the open door.

I didn't move. I didn't intend on moving anywhere. I preferred it out here, where I could think. I was an outsider and they knew it.

'Caitlin!' Heather called, a bit angrier now.

I looked right at her and she knew I wasn't coming. She walked away from the doorway and I looked away from the doorway. I heard feet walk on the patio and then towards me. I was then yanked up on my feet by my right shoulder sleeve.

'You're coming inside _now_ before I lock you in the cupboard again. Do I make myself clear?' Mitch snarled.

I broke free from his grip. His glare was furious. I knew I could be dead any second.

'I don't play by your rules anymore, Mitch! You're not my Dad!' I yelled at him.

Mitch slapped me round the face. He yanked me into the house and shoved me onto the sofa.

'I'm sorry about this. Caitlin's not usually like this.' Heather tried to cover for me.

I felt my anger start to bubble over the edges. I despised Mitch more than ever.

'Can you show me the information you've both gathered about this monster?' One of the new guys asked.

'Sure. Follow me.' Heather was calm.

I heard Mitch and Heather leave with him. I then saw out the corner of my eye the other guy sit next to me on the sofa.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'Why do you care so much? Who even are you?'

'My name's Sam. I came here with my brother Dean. We're Hunters, like your parents.' Sam tried to be gentle with me.

'They're not my parents.' I scoffed.

I stood up and looked out the window to the front lawn.

'What?' Sam was confused.

'My mother's dead and my father didn't care enough to check we were alright. He's a jerk and I hate him.' I snapped.

'Caitlin, I'm sorry. I didn't know.' Sam slowly walked to stand next to me.

'No one asks. Mitch thinks I can't handle this, so he calls you two in. It's a blow to the head. I know how to take this creature down, but he won't let me. If I try anything, he locks me in the cupboard under the stairs. It sounds like something my Dad would have done.' I felt my anger build again.

The lights flickered on and off. Sam looked spooked. The guy that came with Sam, called Dean, came back in with Mitch and Heather.

'What's that?' Heather was confused.

'That doesn't feel like a ghost or spirit.' Dean explained.

I then put two and two together. My anger was sparking the lights to flicker. I tried to calm my anger down and the lights stopped.

'Ok. That wasn't normal.' Dean was curious.

'We'd better go and find this thing. Caitlin, stay here.' Mitch was controlling me again.

I left the living room and picked up my backpack by the door. I then left, slamming the door behind me. I ran down the steps and got into my car. I sped off as fast as I could towards the location I knew the creature was in.

 _Come on, Caitlin. You can do better than this. I_ will _find you and you won't escape me._

I recognised the voice in my head from years ago. They had caused things to get out of control and I had to do something about it. I noticed I pulled up near Cold Oak. I got out the car and pulled my backpack onto my back and walked towards the abandoned town. The trek was slightly muddy, but I didn't care.

I eventually reached the town and it was all abandoned. Something pulled me here and it was familiar, just like before. I heard running behind me.

'Caitlin! What the _hell_ are you playing at?!' Mitch yelled.

I didn't turn round. I sensed something was here and it needed us to be. Mitch started to walk towards me, but I was sure I heard him getting stopped.

'Caitlin wouldn't have come here without reason. Let us talk to her and figure that out before you hurt her.' Dean suggested.

I heard someone walk to me. Sam was on my left.

'What is it?' Sam asked.

'Something called me here, Sam. It's like I know it other than seeing the images in my head.' I explained.

'What do you know of this place?'

'I know the yellow eyed demon called the psychics here to kill each other until one was left to lead. It's that same pull, Sam.'

Sam stared at me in shock. I then saw something move. It looked like a figure. I then pegged it after them. I then ended up chasing them.

'CAITLIN!' Dean yelled.

I kept chasing the figure and then I threw a knife at them, which lodged in their back. They tumbled and I saw they had yellow eyes glaring up at me.

'Caitlin.' Yellow Eyes grinned at me.

'You.' I stepped back from him.

Yellow Eyes got up and pulled the knife out his back. I was horrified.

'You're alone now, Caitlin. You should have stayed with Sam and Dean.' Yellow Eyes grinned.

'SAM!' I screamed.

Yellow Eyes chuckled at my efforts. I was then grabbed from behind, but I felt safe. I then looked at who held me to them. Sam had found me and held me into his right side. He saw Yellow Eyes and freaked. Dean had caught up to us too and he was just as freaked out.

'You should be dead.' Dean snarled at Yellow Eyes.

'I still have a contract outgoing.' Yellow Eyes looked right at me.

I didn't understand what he meant. Then I saw an image of me in a cot with him dripping blood into my mouth. My mother found him and I could see her on the ceiling.

I came back to where I was. I was being carried in someone's arms. My eyes wouldn't open properly. I got a glimpse of the figure carrying me was Dean and then it went black, but not quick enough for me not to see Mitch's aggressively mad face.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself waking in my bed. How had I got here? I slowly sat myself up and got out of bed. I changed clothes and slowly walked downstairs, trying not to make a sound. I could hear them talking.

'Something's wrong if he's back. I'm just curious why he's going after Caitlin.' Dean asked.

'We don't know. Becky didn't explain why she needed us to look after Caitlin. If you want to know anything about that, you'll have to ask her. We don't even know very well who her parents are. She just hates her Dad like no one's business. I knew her Mom a little bit, but not enough to know much about her.' Heather explained.

'Do you think she'll be awake?' Sam asked.

I then walked into the living room.

'Why don't you ask me?' I raised an eyebrow at them all.

They looked at me and I could see Sam, Dean and Heather were worried about me. Mitch looked mad as hell.

'Go back to your room, Caitlin. Let the grownups chat. We don't have time for little kids who hold grudges against parents.' Mitch hissed.

'Did you forget I turned nineteen last month? I'm not sitting out of this, Mitch! My mother wouldn't do that, so why should I? I have to keep moving before you drown what you have left of her.' I snapped.

'Caitlin, will you walk outside with us for a minute?' Sam looked at me and then at Dean.

I walked out to the garden. I sat on the bench. Sam and Dean sat on either side of me.

'Caitlin, what did Mitch mean?' Sam asked.

'You heard that, huh?' I knew I'd have to confess it all.

'Why would he even say that?' Dean asked.

I looked at the grass, feeling bad for having to tell them.

'Caitlin?' Sam knew it was hard for me.

'My mother met another Hunter on a job. I think you can guess what happened. She told him she was carrying a child, me, and all he told her was that if the child was a daughter to have her middle name as Mary. She never saw him again. 14th May 1995, she gave birth to me. I was named Caitlin Mary, as he asked.' I explained.

'Who was he? Do you know?' Dean asked.

'I don't know. I was never told my last name. Heather and Mitch won't speak it, especially Mitch. It's like he knows who he was and despises the man more than I do.' I shrugged.

'Aren't you curious about that?' Dean asked.

'I tried to ask, but I almost got killed by Mitch just for asking. I have no family left. _He_ saw to that.' I knew Yellow Eyes knew something.

'Who?' Sam asked.

'Yellow Eyes. He came to my mother's house when I was six months old. If you know Yellow Eyes, you can guess what happened to my mother.' I felt my shoulders sag.

'I'm sorry.' Sam gently placed his hand on my knee.

'If Becky hadn't been asked by my mother to stay the night, I would have died too. She took me to the UK as quickly as she could. She then brought me up to fight until I was about ten, when I was brought here. I've been stuck with Mitch for nine years. Now I can't even have a life of my own. I'm stuck here, never moving forward. I miss the open road I got to see with Becky.' I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

'Caitlin, we need your help on this case. If Yellow Eyes is here, we have to do something and you seem to be a natural Hunter. Will you help us?' Sam asked.

'Perhaps I should point something out. I can use my anger to create cracks in objects whilst also use other emotions to fix or break something.' I explained.

'You're a psychic?' Dean was shocked.

'I think you've seen worse, Dean. I guess this is unfinished business for us all.' I knew their past from how they reacted to Yellow Eyes.

'He killed our Dad. We have to kill him again.' Sam pointed out.

'Perhaps we should go to my room. We'd better go through my files.' I smirked.

'You've kept tabs on him?' Dean chuckled gently.

'He killed my Mum. He deserves it.' I felt strong again.

Sam and Dean followed me back into the house. Heather and Mitch were waiting for us.

'We're going to Caitlin's room to see her files on Yellow Eyes. We'll need as much as we can get.' Dean took control.

'Ok. Let us know if you need anything.' Heather smirked weakly.

Sam and Dean nodded sharply. They started walking upstairs. I gently squeezed Heather's right hand. She gently kissed my head before letting me lead Sam and Dean upstairs. We got into my room and they froze in shock. I had pieces of paper pinned to my walls.

'You _have_ been busy.' Dean laughed nervously.

'What else did you expect me to do trapped in this house?' I smirked at them.

Sam and Dean then started scanning everything. I got my laptop out and scanned for things. I then spotted birth certificates would be in the local library.

'We need to check that out.' Sam pointed to something for Dean.

'Can we take it, Caitlin?' Dean asked.

'Sure. I'll need to go to the library. I need to find out who my Dad is.' I put my laptop down.

We walked downstairs and I let Dean handle the explanation to Mitch and Heather. I saw Heather wink at me. She still cared about me. We walked out the house and I got to my car.

'We'll meet back here when we're done, alright?' Sam was worried about me.

'I'll be fine. I'm always armed, Sam. I wouldn't be a Hunter if I didn't make sure I was prepared for everything.' I smirked.

I got into my car and drove off as carefully as I could. The drive was quiet and then I found the library was quiet as I pulled up. I got out and walked in, right to the correct section. The book I searched for leapt out at me. I pulled it off the self and sat at a table.

'Ok. Look for Georgina Ellen.' I sighed deeply.

I kept scanning the book for the right birth, but I got to the end without success. I put the book back and pulled out the next one. I scanned that one too and then I found it. Georgina Ellen gave birth to a daughter called Caitlin Mary. The father was written in handwriting I only jut managed to make out, but it was clear enough for me. I put the book back and took out two books from the shelf and found two other births. They were similar to mine. I put them back and looked up.

Yellow Eyes was watching me. I half ran out the library, hoping to get back before he found me again. I got in the car and sped back. The lights were off. Dean's '67 Impala was outside. I got out and got to the front door. I pushed it open and saw two standing figures. I turned the lights on and saw what I didn't want to see.

Mitch and Heather were lying on the floor, their throats slit. They were in their own blood. Sam and Dean were standing over them with knives out, covered in blood.

'Caitlin.' Sam was horrified.

'You're as cruel as John Winchester!' I yelled at them.

I ran upstairs to my room and bolted the door. I got all my weapons out of my holds for them and into a backpack. I then got my files into another bag.

'Caitlin, open the door.' Sam tried to talk to me.

'No chance, Sam! YOU KILLED THEM IN COLD BLOOD!' I yelled at him.

I got the bags secure around me. I pulled a rope out and secured it down my window. I then climbed out as carefully as I could. I dropped to the ground and ran to my car. I was grabbed from behind and hoisted over their shoulder. I saw it was Dean.

He carried me back into the house, but he carried me into the dining room. I was sat on a chair and he made sure I stayed sat down. Sam came in and saw me.

'Caitlin, what were you thinking, climbing out the window?' Dean asked.

'You killed Mitch and Heather! How do you expect me to treat you?!' I yelled.

'Caitlin, we had killed two demons. Their bodies are burning outside. We were too late to save them.' Sam tried to cover his tracks.

'You really _are_ like John, aren't you? Like father, like sons. You murder out of the thrill of it! It's John Winchester's fault my mother's dead!' I snarled.

'He has nothing to do with it!' Dean yelled at me.

'HE'S MY FATHER, DEAN!' I almost screamed my lungs out.

Sam and Dean stared at me in horror as the truth of what I was saying sunk in.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean couldn't take it in. They tried to find words, but ended up opening and closing their mouths like fish.

'Are you sure?' Sam finally found words.

'Yes. I checked two different record books that listed a John E Winchester to having three sons and a daughter. The sons were called Dean, Sam and Adam. I'm the daughter. You can go and check the records yourself if you don't believe me.' I was trying to keep my cool.

'You'd better come with us, Caitlin. If you _are_ a Winchester you'll need to stick with us as closely as you can. We didn't get to Adam in time, but we still have a chance with you.' Dean almost sounded solemn about it.

'What?' I was confused what he meant.

'Adam got killed by a ghoul and then brought back by angels to be Michael's vessel. Adam's in Lucifer's cage.' Sam explained.

I was horrified. Was that all the Winchester family's fate?

'Do you know where Dad is?' I asked carefully.

'He died making a deal with Yellow Eyed demon. He died to save me. It was the same month you turned six months.' Dean sighed deeply.

'I'd better go and pack some things, shouldn't I?' I didn't want to cause them trouble.

'Yeah. We'll be down here, checking the coast is clear before we move out.' Sam smiled weakly at me.

I stood up and quickly dashed upstairs. I packed clothes into another backpack and sped down the stairs. Sam and Dean were waiting for me.

'Have you got everything?' Sam asked.

'I think so. We'd better move fast if Yellow Eyes is sending demons after us.' I smirked.

Sam and Dean led me out the house. I turned the lights off as we left. I got into the back of the Impala at Dean's request. I wasn't going to argue. Sam got the other belongings of mine out my car and into Dean's. Sam got in shotgun and then Dean drove off. I didn't even look back. I couldn't think about the horrible fate that had killed Heather and Mitch. I could see that Heather had been the best mother she could to me and I doubted I showed her how much I appreciated it.

'Are you alright, Caitlin?' Sam called back to me.

'Yeah. I'm fine. What's the plan?' I asked.

'We get out of here as soon as we can. We'll take you to our bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. It should be safe there.' Dean said.

'Ok. Let me guess, you found the Men of Letters bunker and now it's like base.' I knew my research.

'How do you know about that?' Sam looked shocked.

'Sam, do you really think I'd just search for Yellow Eyes the whole time? I had to take my mind off it another way and I stumbled across Men of Letters. Henry Winchester was one of them.' I remembered more than I thought I did.

I was sure Sam and Dean looked at each other in worry. Dean then turned the radio on. The music was alright, but I didn't recognise it. Sam and Dean talked to each other about other things and I rested my head against the side of the car and let my eyes close. I needed sleep and this was the best way I was going to get that.

My mind wandered a little bit, but I was sure I could hear Sam shush Dean over something.

'What are you shushing me for?' Dean moaned.

'We'd better let her sleep it off until we get there. She's been through a lot already.' Sam sighed deeply.

'Of course she's been through a lot. She's not exactly cursed like us, is she?'

'That's what worries me. Dean, she's a Winchester. She's already cursed.'

I heard the radio turn down a little bit, but it didn't change my mind's thoughts. I found myself sitting up in the car. We'd stopped and both of them were frozen stiff. I looked to my left and saw Yellow Eyes sat next to me. I flinched away from him. He was in the body I'd seen him in before. He was a man in his forties at least.

'Caitlin, did you really think you could escape me? You're my leader on this. You still have those psychic abilities I gave you. None of the other children have that. I'm relying on you to do this.' Yellow Eyes smiled.

'No. I won't do what you want me to do! Sam and Dean will stop you, as will I! You killed both my parents and now be prepared to fight for your life. We will win. We're the Winchesters and you're nobody.' I snapped.

Yellow Eyes laughed. He obviously liked my fight.

'Keep that up, Caitlin. I need a fighter to lead them. It's on you to do this. You can't escape your fate.'

'Then you should know what I'm capable of is more than you. SAM!' I managed to scream Sam's name at the top of my lungs.

I woke up, freezing and shivering. The Impala had stopped. Sam was in the back with me.

'Caitlin, it's alright. It was just a dream.' Sam was worried about me.

I shook my head.

'I saw Yellow Eyes. He thinks I'm going to lead something. I can't do it. I can't.' I found my shivering getting worse.

Sam held me close and tried to warm me up a little bit.

'It's alright. You're safe with us.' Sam gently kissed my head.

Sam gave Dean a signal of some kind and he started driving again. I let Sam pull me a bit closer to him. I rested my head against his left shoulder. I felt so cold it was crazy.

'We're a couple of hours away. You'd better hold on tight.' Dean called back.

I didn't get to ask why. He sped up even faster than he was before. He didn't want to leave anything to chance.

'Are you alright now, Caitlin?' Sam asked.

'I think so. I just feel cold.' I tried to stop my teeth from chattering.

Sam then took his jacket off and tucked it around me. It was massive, but I didn't really care. I felt warm and I found what I'd been searching for since I was ten. I'd found family.

'Thank you.' I smiled weakly at him.

'I think you needed it more than me.' Sam smirked.

I knew I could get along with my two new brothers. They seemed to like me already, so I didn't complain. Dean then pulled into a garage like space and then Sam helped me out the car. He helped me carry my belongings into the bunker. We walked into the main room and I was in awe.

'Ok, you hit jackpot.' I laughed.

'You like it, huh?' Sam smiled.

'Yeah. It's like our own version of home that the road didn't give.' I shrugged.

'Come on. I'll let you pick your room.' Sam guided me down a side corridor.

I followed Sam until we reached a room that was empty. I liked it already.

'Is this ok?' Sam asked.

'Yeah. I'm guessing the two rooms next to mine are yours and Dean's.' I knew.

'We're meant to watch over you, Caitlin. You're still our sister.'

'I think it might take a little while to let that sink in that I have brothers.'

'I think it'll take us a while to let it sink in we have a sister.'

We both laughed at that. We got on so well already. We walked back to the main room and found Dean studying an open book.

'What is it?' Sam asked Dean.

'I'm trying to see what the Men of Letters have on the Colt and Yellow Eyes.' Dean didn't look up.

We walked over to him and I could see that they had everything in an order of some kind.

'By Colt, do you mean the Samuel Colt gun, the Colt?' I asked.

'Yeah. We used it to kill the son of a bitch and now he's back. We don't know how he's back.' Dean explained.

I heard some kind of wings flutter and then I was held against the wall, a silver blade at my throat. The guy was in a trenchcoat and looked pretty mad seeing me here.

'Cass, stop!' Sam called to him.

Cass…This was Castiel. I'd heard about him from word being spread round as things got more chaotic.

'Who is she?' Castiel looked at Sam and Dean.

'Her name's Caitlin Winchester. She's our half-sister.' Dean explained for Castiel.

'She can't possibly be here. She's meant to be dead.'


	4. Chapter 4

None of us could speak. I didn't understand what Castiel meant.

'What?' Dean was confused.

'Caitlin Winchester died near Cold Oak, South Dakota. Her guardians were killed in the house with her.' Castiel pointed out.

'She wasn't in the house. She was in the library to figure out who her father was.' Sam countered.

'That's not possible.' Castiel looked right at me.

I felt uncomfortable under his stare. I found myself leaning closer against the wall. Castiel touched his fingers to my forehead and I felt my consciousness start to fade. I slid down the wall and onto the floor. I let my eyes close and I fell under, unsure what was going on.

I found myself waking in my new room, the covers keeping me warm. I let my eyes open slowly and I got out of bed. I pulled my trainers back on and I slowly walked back towards the main room. I could hear an argument going on.

'Did you really have to zap her, Cass? Couldn't you see she was scared as she was? She's only just found out we're her brothers! Cut her some slack, Cass!' Dean was almost yelling.

'I can tell you're mad, Dean, but she is meant to be dead. I managed to scan her brain. She's not meant to exist, Dean. She's dangerous and will get you killed.' Castiel pointed out.

'I don't give a damn, Cass! She needs us to be there for her!' Dean sounded mad.

I knew this was going to be difficult. I had to do something, but what?

'If you look after her like this, Dean, it'll cost both you and Sam your lives. I can't let you do that, Dean.' Castiel let a bit of anger surface.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran from my hiding place back to my room. I slammed the door behind me and located all my belongings and got ready to leave. A knock echoed against my door. Dean came in and saw me packing.

'Caitlin, what's going on?' Dean looked worried.

'I'm leaving, Dean. I heard you and Castiel arguing. He's right, Dean. I'm dangerous for you _and_ Sam. I have to protect you both from me. I got Becky killed just after she dropped me off with Mitch and Heather. They had only told me that she was dead the morning you came. That was why she never checked in to see if I was ok. I got her killed, Dean. I can't do that to you and Sam.' I felt so at fault for Dean and Castiel arguing.

'Caitlin, you can't be serious about this. I know it's hard because of all that's going on, but do you have to leave? You only just got here.'

'I know how you feel about Sam. You want to protect him. Right now, the danger to him is me. Let me go, Dean.'

'I can't do that. I'm your big brother and I'm meant to look after you, so let me. Please, Caitlin. Stay.'

I looked right at him. I could see he was tensed to stop me any way he had to.

'You can't convince me, Dean. I'm going.' I turned my back on him to grab my bags.

That was a mistake. Dean grabbed me from behind. I screamed as he tried to hold me down.

'SAM!' Dean yelled.

Sam ran into the room and was confused why Dean was holding me down.

'Grab her bags and hide them! She's trying to leave!' Dean commanded.

Sam did as he was told. He picked up my bags, gave me an apologetic look and left the room quickly. Once I couldn't hear his feet anymore Dean moved his arms from locking round mine to holding me to him. I held onto him and tried to hold it together.

'I'm sorry, Caitlin.' Dean sounded like he meant it.

I let a sob escape my lips. He held onto me a little bit tighter.

'I'm sorry.' Dean was trying to be the older brother figure for me.

I found the strength to pull myself together. I stopped my tears and looked up at Dean.

'You know we're doing this to protect you, right?' Dean gently brushed a stray tear off my cheek.

'I guess I'm not used to having family around me.'

'Don't worry about it. Sam and I have your back. We're still your big brothers and we'll do as much as we can for you, ok? Just trust us a little bit.'

I nodded, letting him know I was taking the defences down a little. Dean then left his right arm over my shoulders and guided me back to the main room. Castiel was talking with Sam. They saw us and Sam looked a bit relieved to see me.

'Everything ok?' Sam asked.

'Yeah. We think so.' Dean winked at me discreetly.

We walked to the table and I saw they had maps out and books open to find something out. It looked like they were hunting the Yellow Eyed demon again.

'Cass, did you get anywhere with the maps?' Dean asked.

'They don't seem to make sense to me. It's like there is something hiding in plain view, but I can't see it.' Castiel explained, although I could feel him look at me now and again.

I looked at the marks they had on the map. I saw where they'd marked crosses on it and I knew what it would connect to. I picked up a pen and marked out a devils trap across the map.

'How did you see that?' Sam was shocked.

'I manage to somehow see more than others do. I like the habit.' I shrugged.

'That's a devils trap.' Castiel was curious at the size.

'Why do I have a feeling it might be one of those Samuel Colt things again?' I asked.

'You knew about that?' Dean asked me.

'I got curious by how the numerous demons got out. I found that and I knew that whoever opened the doorway into hell could shut it and kill what got out. I knew that if Yellow Eyes was there, I was sure there would be a fight and any Hunters would be strong enough to fight back and stop him.' I explained.

'You had faith that strong in us?' Dean was surprised.

'I know that we all make mistakes and we try our best to correct them and this is one of them. We have to make hard decisions when we're Hunters. It just happened to be this happened because of it.' I shrugged.

I was so sure I caught Dean and Sam smirking at each other. Castiel seemed to be thinking about what I said and contemplate it. I felt like something was coming. I looked to my left and saw another figure standing at the other end of the table. The guys hadn't noticed him.

'Guys?' I pointed it out to them.

The three of them looked up.

'Crowley, what are you doing here?' Dean asked.

'I'm collecting my possession. That's the girl here.' Crowley pointed out.

'She's staying with us, Crowley.' Sam backed up his brother.

'Why do you care about her so much, huh?' Crowley didn't know.

'She's our sister.' Dean had a smirk on his face that I knew was pretty smug.

Crowley was shocked.

'Another Winchester? That means four Winchesters are out here.' Crowley looked worried.

'What do you mean _four_ Winchesters?' Sam picked it up.

'There's been an Adam Winchester on the surface, causing chaos for me to recapture.' Crowley explained.

'Do you know where he is?' Dean asked.

'I think he's somewhere around San Francisco last time I checked.' Crowley shrugged.

'What did you want me for?' I asked Crowley.

'Well, my dear, you're not meant to exist. You've also brought back a rather pesky demon you boys will know as Azazel. He's back and building an army. I believe he's doing it to overthrow me and throw this planet into chaos.' Crowley seemed to be examining me.

'I'm not working for him. He knows that I won't do that to my brothers. They need me here. I won't let Azazel get to me.' I felt pretty strong right now.

'You won't have a choice if he gets into your head, my dear.' Crowley pointed out.

I knew this was up to me to solve. Dean and Sam looked worried about me. Castiel was torn between watching me or Crowley. I looked at my brothers and I had a plan building in my head.

'I think I know what we have to do. We have to find Adam.' I could see Dean and Sam were worried how this would impact me.

This was on my shoulders this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley was smirking at something, but I didn't know what.

'Caitlin, you can't be serious. This plan could get you killed.' Dean was being protective.

'Dean, we have to. If Adam's topside, we have to help him out. He's still family.' I wasn't backing down.

'If we get Adam, you're staying here.' Dean wasn't giving in.

'Did you forget how he treated you last time? He despised you. Admit it. You need me to talk to Adam. I was in the same boat as him. Just at least let me try.' I tried to convince them.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, trying to figure out what the other thought. I hoped they would say yes. Dean's shoulders sagged slightly.

'If it gets too close, I'm pulling you out of it.' Dean had surrendered to Sam.

I found my bag and got it on the table. My hands dug through it and I found my laptop. I opened the lid and turned it on.

'What is it?' Sam knew I was onto something.

'I might be able to locate Adam a bit quicker.' I smirked back at him.

I found my blood diagnosis results and got my laptop to scan for matches and locate them. I then found a match in Cold Oak, South Dakota, two matches with me in Kansas, but there was another match in Killdeer, North Dakota.

'Guys, we've got a problem.' I looked right at my brothers.

Sam stood on my left as Dean stood on my right.

'What?' Dean asked.

'The two matches here are you two. The match in Cold Oak is Adam. I don't know who that is in North Dakota.' I explained.

Sam typed a few things into my laptop. The detail on the person got more complex. Their name came onto the screen. John Winchester.

'Dad's back?' Sam was confused.

'We have to go find them.' I knew we were short on time.

'We need to get Dad first. If it's Azazel behind this, he'll want us meeting at Cold Oak, like he did last time.' Dean was ready.

'Sorry to break up your little party, but Caitlin's coming with me.' Crowley didn't sound happy.

'No. She's staying with us.' Sam wrapped his right arm round my waist and held me to him.

I knew they would argue about this. Crowley looked like he knew he was beaten.

'I _will_ come back for her, and when I do she w _ill_ come with me.' Crowley almost snapped at them.

He then disappeared. I felt Sam relax as he still held me close to him.

'Are you alright?' Sam asked me.

I nodded, trying to figure out why Crowley wanted me so badly.

'Sam and Caitlin, go and pack the car. Cass and I'll get the weapons ready.' Dean took control.

Sam led me out the room with mine, his and Dean's bags. We found the Impala and got it all into the boot. We kept the boot open for when Dean brought the weapons.

'Sam?' I asked.

'Yeah?' Sam looked at me.

'Why do you think Crowley wants me?'

'I don't know. Maybe it's connected to you still having your psychic abilities. I lost mine when we killed him, but you somehow kept yours. It's like there's something else hidden underneath.'

'What do you think there could be?'

'I don't know. We'll have to see what Dad says about the situation.'

I felt nervous now. I was meeting the man I blamed for my mother getting killed. I didn't know if I could forgive him for this.

'Caitlin?' Sam sounded worried.

'I don't know how I'll react to meeting him. He's the reason Azazel went after my Mum.'

'It'll be alright. Dean and I will be there to hold you back if you try to do anything.'

'Ok. Let's go and find him and fast.'

Sam gently kissed my head. He knew I was worried and this was his way of letting me know he supported me. Dean and Castiel came out the bunker and got a load of weapons in the boot.

'Are we ready?' Dean asked us.

'Yeah. Let's go.' Sam answered for the both of us.

Castiel then disappeared out of thin air.

'Thanks for that, you son of a bitch!' Dean yelled at the sky, obviously towards where Castiel would be.

We got in the Impala and Dean sped off as fast as he could. Sam and Dean talked about the plan, but I drowned it out and looked out the window. The area sped past in a blur. I felt a tingle in my chest. The Impala seemed to slow down and then stop.

'Why are we stopping?' I asked.

'You haven't stopped.' Azazel was on my right.

I drew my knife and faced him.

'Caitlin, you can't escape your fate. Only the three Winchesters are here to stop me and it's not enough.'

'You're wrong. We'll stop you and when we find you I'll kill you myself!'

Azazel started laughing.

'You will lose everything for this, Caitlin. You won't live past this event if you continue this way.'

'If I can protect my family from you, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You can't stop me and I swear it will be at the Winchesters' hands that you fall once and for all.'

Azazel then drew a knife of his own. I blocked his jab at me.

'SAM!' I yelled.

I found myself suddenly waking in the back of the Impala. We were still driving. Sam has just seen me wake suddenly.

'Caitlin, did you see him again?' Sam asked.

'Yeah. He knows what we're doing. We're so screwed right now.' I moaned as I held my head in my hands.

'Well, he's slow. I'm already in Killdeer.' Dean sounded proud of himself.

Dean parked in a restaurant car park. We got out and walked in. We got a table, my back towards the door whilst Sam and Dean sat opposite me, and waited for a waitress to come over.

'Did he say anything to you?' Dean asked.

'He said that he didn't expect me to live after this event and that I would lose everything if I keep going. I then threatened him that the Winchesters would be the ones to kill him for good. I don't think he knows about Adam and Dad yet.' I explained.

'How did you know?' Sam was curious.

'He only mentioned _three_ Winchesters.' I smirked.

Sam and Dean looked impressed that they had hidden that fact so well. A waitress eventually walked over and took our orders. She walked away and I could tell Dean was checking her out.

'Dean, can you at least behave yourself?' I moaned a little bit.

'Meaning what?' Dean didn't get what I meant.

'I mean keep your hands to yourself.' I almost glared at him.

'Can I not have a little fun, Caitlin?' Dean raised an eyebrow.

'Sorry I forgot we're on a matter of life and death here, Dean. It's only your sister's life on the line.' I found myself almost hissing at him.

Dean held his hands up in surrender. We quickly enough got our food and I drank a bit of my water when I saw Sam and Dean were staring at me. No, not at me. They saw something behind me. I turned round and saw a man had just walked into the restaurant. Dean got out of his seat and walked right to him. They both had a bit of a man-hug moment. I smirked at how happy Dean looked.

'Is that Dad?' I asked Sam.

'Yeah. Do you want me to introduce you?' Sam was worried about me, just as a brother would be.

'Yeah.'

Sam stood up and held his right hand out to me. I took it and stood up too. We walked to Dean and the man. They both saw us.

'Sammy.' The man hugged Sam, both of them laughing a little.

Sam looked at me and knew he had to explain to the man who I was.

'Who's this?' The man had seen me.

'Dad, this is Caitlin, Caitlin Winchester. She's your daughter.' Sam explained.

He then finally saw through me and knew I was his. My daddy had found me.


	6. Chapter 6

John Winchester kept looking at me, unable to take it in.

'How are you my daughter?' John asked me.

'Georgina Ellen. You told her to give her daughter the middle name Mary before walking out the door.' I shrugged.

John's face dropped. He remembered the conversation he'd had with her.

'You're name is Caitlin Mary Winchester?' John tried to process it.

'Yeah. I got the family curse too.' I felt sad my Mum couldn't have been here.

'What?' John was worried.

'Mum died on the ceiling of my nursery when I was six months. It was the same month that you died to save Dean. I only got out because Mum got her best friend to stay over. She got me out and brought me up on the road, like my brothers.' I explained.

John walked a little bit closer to me.

'You have Georgina's eyes.' John gently stroked my right cheek.

He then held me close to him. I held onto him as tight as I could. Tears attacked my eyes and I didn't want to stop them. He held me a little closer both to let me know he was here for me and also to comfort my tears.

'I'm sorry, Caitlin. I'm so sorry.' John sounded so sincere about it.

We released each other a little bit. He wiped a tear off my cheek. We all sat back at our table, John next to me. John ordered his food whilst we ate ours. John asked me a lot about my life. Sam and Dean listened in too.

'Hang on, Becky took you into a hunt aged seven years old and you took down a Shifter by yourself?!' John was slightly horrified.

'Becky trained me with weapons for ages first. At a guess, I knew about the same amount, or maybe more, of stuff you taught Dean when he was about the same age I was. By the time my first hunt came, I was highly trained. She even let me help her locate monsters in cases she was working on.' I shrugged.

'So how did you end up in South Dakota with Mitch and Heather?' Dean asked.

'Becky was required on a big hunt of some kind. I was to be left somewhere, so I was placed under Mitch and Heather's care. I didn't know until a few days ago that Becky died two weeks after she left. That was why I never saw her again. She became like a mother to me for ten years of my life. I owe her my life.' I looked down for a second.

John gently pulled me into his side and kissed my head. He knew I was conflicted about this whole thing.

'Have you got a room here yet?' John asked.

'No. We got into the town and came here for food. Then we saw you.' Sam explained.

'We'd better rest up for the night. We've got a journey ahead of us.' John was taking on the Dad role.

We all walked together out of the restaurant. I saw a group were gathered round two cars and I knew it wasn't good.

'We might wanna get in the car.' I felt edgy.

'Caitlin, what is it?' John had picked up on my tone.

'I'm smelling sulphur.' I looked back at John.

We quickly got into the car and Dean sped off to a motel. Dean and John walked into the reception to book a room for the four of us. They came back quickly enough and we got in and found the room big enough for the four of us.

'Right. We'd better start planning our next move.' John was getting commanding.

'We know Adam's in Cold Oak, so that will be where we're needed to go next.' Sam pointed out.

'Ok. Right, we'd best rest up.' John kept glancing at me.

I took my bag to a bed and checked through it. I then found a slightly longer knife blade in my bag. It wasn't mine.

'Dean, when you were getting the weapons out the bunker, did you put a knife in my bag?' I asked.

'No. Why?' Dean was confused.

'I have a knife in my bag and it's not mine.' I was worried about this.

Dean walked over and looked at it. He pulled it out and I saw the etching on it. I remembered where I saw them before.

'Dean, drop it!' I almost yelled at him.

Dean dropped it and just as he did the blade started hissing and some kind of black steam was coming out of it.

'What the hell?' Dean stepped back from it.

'I recognised the engraving. It was on the walls of my nursery and my rooms when Becky moved us anywhere.' I felt freaked out.

John got a piece of cloth out of his bag and picked it up off the floor. It stopped hissing and steaming. I relaxed a little bit. Dean walked to me and held me close. I found that I was shaking slightly from the encounter.

'Caitlin, are you alright?' John asked.

I nodded, although I was still shaking. Dean knew I wasn't alright, but he said nothing.

'Right, Caitlin, get some rest. We'll plan at the table and try to keep it down so you can sleep. You've been through a lot as it is.' John was trying to be Dad again.

I didn't argue. Dean got me into bed and I just let my eyes close. My consciousness started to fade, but not before I heard them talking about me.

'She's trying to hold herself together, isn't she?' John asked.

'She's been through a lot in the past few days. I'm surprised she didn't freak out more finally meeting you. She blamed you for her Mom getting killed. I guess she's getting used to you already.' Dean explained.

'I just can't believe that Azazel got Georgina too.' John sounded so sorry for himself.

'I think we just need to watch out for her. She's still got the psychic abilities like the rest of us had and I lost after we killed him. It's resting with her to do something.' Sam explained.

'Do you know what abilities?' John asked.

'No. I'm guessing her senses are stronger than ours, but otherwise I don't know.' Dean sighed deeply.

I then let my consciousness go, which was a massive mistake.

I found myself in Cold Oak. I was lying on my back on the ground. I got up and looked around the abandoned town.

'Now what?' I moaned.

I heard something moving inside one of the buildings. I drew the knife I had in my boot. My feet slowly edged forward as I got more curious about what was ahead of me. Then a man walked out the building and saw me. He froze in the spot.

'Who are you?' He asked.

I could see bits of John Winchester in him. This would be Adam.

'Are you Adam?' I asked.

'How did you know my name?' Adam asked.

'Adam, my name's Caitlin Winchester. I'm your half-sister.' I explained.

'I want nothing to do with that man!' Adam almost yelled at me as he walked down the stairs towards me.

'Adam, I know you feel like he didn't care about you, but he did. I know how you feel. I didn't know him until a couple of hours ago. He's the reason my Mum is dead. Please, Adam, just hear me out.'

'Why should I trust you?'

'Would you prefer to be on your own out here?'

'We're not related. You have nothing on me.'

'Adam Milligan, you're caught in this because your Dad is John Winchester. I'm caught in this too because of that. All the Winchesters are being brought here. We're not getting out of this if we don't find a way to trust each other.'

'Get out of my sight. I'm not doing anything for them! They know nothing about me!'

'Adam, I'm exactly the same! They don't know and right now, neither do you! My mother died when I was six months old, pinned to my nursery ceiling! Dad had died in the same month and I didn't know! He's back, just like you! Trust me, Adam, before we're _all_ dead!'

Adam stared at me in shock. He didn't expect me to get so angry.

'It's too late. Azazel has told me his plan. He wants me to lead an army.'

'He's doing it again. He told me that too.'

'I bet he didn't tell you this.'

Adam drew a gun and shot me in the chest, knocking me into black.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke in my bed with a start. I felt cold and out of it. Dean and Sam were asleep. John was still at the table. I watched what he was doing. He was clicking ammo into guns. He then looked right at me.

'Nightmare?' John asked.

I nodded. He put the gun down and walked to me. He sat on the edge of my bed.

'What did you see?'

'I saw Adam in Cold Oak. He's being used like I am, to possibly lead the army. Adam knows the plan better than I do and he shot me.'

John gently kissed my head. When he pulled away I saw he was Azazel, not John. I then woke just before he was about to plunge a knife into my chest.

I found myself screaming awake. John was by my side, holding me to him. I was shaking like mad and I felt so cold.

'We've got you.' John tried to calm me down.

My breathing was on overdrive. I tried to calm down, but my two dreams were too much for my mind to calm down over.

'Caitlin, take this.' Sam was up and handed me a glass of water.

I carefully drank it in my shaking hands. Dean was also up. Both brothers sat on the end of my bed.

'What did you see?' Dean knew it was something.

'Azazel's got to Adam. He knows the plan better than I do. He shot me in the chest and then I thought I was back and I thought you, Dad, were coming over. You tried to calm me down, but when you pulled away you were Azazel and he tried to stab me in the chest. Then I woke up.' I explained.

'It's ok. You're with us and we'll keep you safe. Just trust us, alright?' John looked right into my eyes.

I nodded. I felt so scared and shattered but I couldn't sleep now after seeing that.

'Try and sleep, Caitlin.' John knew what I was thinking.

I put the glass down and tried to steady myself. John kissed my head and walked to his own bed. Dean walked to his own bed. Sam watched them go and then sat next to me.

'Scared to sleep?' Sam knew.

'Yeah. I just feel too awake.' I shrugged.

'Do you want to go for a walk?'

I nodded. I got my trainers on and then pulled on a jacket. Sam did the same. We then quietly walked out the room and through the car park. I felt silly having to get Sam to walk with me, but I needed to take my mind off it all.

'Where was Adam?' Sam asked.

'Cold Oak. He came out of the building on the corner. He argued with me about how Dad hadn't cared about him. I tried to convince him I was worse off than him, but he got mad and then he told me he knew more of the plan than I did. He's in a tie with me over who leads Azazel's army. Then he shot me.' I explained.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's the Winchester way. I get it. I guess I didn't know what to expect from my own family. Let's just hope you don't have to draw a gun on me.'

Sam and I started laughing.

'Caitlin, I know this may seem weird to ask, but what are your abilities?'

'I have stronger senses than other people, I have visions and I can just about read people's minds.'

'Ok. What am I thinking?'

I looked right into Sam's eyes and I could see everything on his mind.

'You're worried about me, about Adam, about what Azazel is up to and you question yourself on if you can hold your family together. Your biggest worry is that because I'm the only girl left in the family I'd face the same fate as both our mothers. I know it scares you, Sam, but you're not alone. I don't plan on going anywhere.'

Sam gently held me close to him. He knew this was going to get risky. We both walked back to the room and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up slowly and found John was missing. I got out of bed and took some belongings into the bathroom. I freshened up a little bit and left the bathroom. Sam and Dean were still asleep. I looked at John's bed. There was a note on the covers. I picked it up and read it. He'd left to take on Azazel himself. He wanted me to stay out of it and for my brothers to take me somewhere safe.

'Caitlin?' Sam was just waking up.

I couldn't reply to him. I tried to keep myself together, but it was failing. I put the note down and looked behind me in Sam's direction. He had got out of bed and walked to me.

'What is it?' Sam was worried about me now.

I gave him the note from John. Sam read it and understood why I was upset.

'Let me get dressed and wake Dean. When we have everything, we'll head to Cold Oak, ok?'

I nodded. He gently kissed my head.

'Caitlin, are you sure you're alright?'

'I should have known finding Dad was too good to be true. He's as big a jerk as I thought he was. Looks like I was right about him all along. He doesn't care.'

I walked to my bed and packed my things together. I heard Dean grumble about being woken up so early. I heard Sam speak, but I couldn't pick up on his words. I tried to keep my anger down, but it was stronger than me.

'Caitlin, will you help me pack the car?' Dean knew how I felt.

I picked up my bag and Sam's bag. I carried them to the Impala in silence. I got them in the boot as Dean joined me, putting his bag in.

'Caitlin, I know you're mad with Dad, but you have to understand he did it for a reason we don't know.' Dean leaned against the side of the Impala.

'Don't lie for him, Dean! He's left us and told you to get me out of here! He thinks I can't handle it! If I don't go with you, he'll die again but at Adam's hand if he's not careful! He's the jerk I thought he was.' I almost snapped at Dean and walked back into the room.

Sam was checking we had everything. He saw I was mad and gently placed his hands on my shoulders.

'Caitlin, please, just calm down. I know Dad's done something stupid, but we have to trust him to be making the right decision for you. I know it may not seem like it right now, but he _does_ care about you.' Sam was trying to get to me.

'Oh really? He's barely been with me a day and he's swanned off! He doesn't care, Sam! He's just like Becky told me!' I got out of his grip.

'What?' Sam was worried what I'd been told.

'Becky had been watching him. She knew how John Winchester would risk other people before himself. She knew about your mother. She knew about Jo's Dad. She knew about you two. John Winchester risks everyone around him, even if it kills them! He'd even risk you!'

Dean walked in and knew I was mad. I saw Sam mouth to Dean one word: Dad.

'You really doubt him, don't you?' Dean asked me.

'Whatever gave you that idea?' I felt my anger start to increase.

'Caitlin, I know you don't trust Dad, but you trust us, don't you? We won't let anything happen to you, but you need to calm down.' Dean was trying to be the older sibling again.

I felt my anger get worse. This was what Azazel wanted. He wanted me to abandon my family. Not this time.

'We have to go. If I'm right about this, Adam could pull the trigger on John.' I walked to the Impala.

Sam and Dean followed me and got in too after Dean signed us out. We sped down the roads as fast as we could towards our location.

We pulled up next to John's vehicle. We got out and armed ourselves. I felt ready to kick butt like never before. Then I heard it.

'CAITLIN!' Becky screamed.

'Becky.' I was in shock.

I ran through the trees, but not before I heard my brothers' reactions.

'Son of a bitch!' Dean yelled.

'Caitlin, wait!' Sam called.

I kept running, but I heard them behind me. I was sure they got closer to me. I then felt an arm wrap around me from behind, stopping me in my tracks.

'Caitlin, calm down.' It was Dean, trying to stop me.

I stopped fighting him and I let him turn me round.

'Caitlin, this could be a trap. Azazel could find the body and get a demon in there to make you go down there without thinking of any dangers. Trust us and let us protect you.' Dean looked right into my eyes.

I nodded, looking down at my reaction to her voice. He held me close as Sam walked over.

'We'll go down together. Are we ready?' Sam was still checking the area.

We nodded. Dean led us down, holding onto my left hand to keep me with them. This wasn't over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

We finally made it back into Cold Oak. There was no sign of life anywhere.

'CAITLIN!' Becky screamed again.

I held onto Dean's hand a little tighter. He stopped us and got us to get our weapons locked and loaded. We walked forward slowly and then we heard it. Someone flew through wood, knocking it out of its proper place. We moved a bit faster. Adam was stood by the stairs I'd seen him standing on in my vision. John was lying on a pile of wood, moving slowly.

'Adam!' I called.

Adam looked right at me and he looked at me with hatred.

'Don't get in the way, Caitlin. This is my kill.' Adam hissed.

I then saw his eyes flash black and then normal again.

'Sam, I need that Exorcism on Adam.' I looked to my brother.

Sam started to chant the spell. I managed to signal to Dean to get to John, which he got and helped him up and walk over to us. Adam didn't like the Exorcism spell, but he managed to walk towards us. I knew I had to distract him from Sam.

'Sam, keep going. I'll distract him.' I then ran at Adam.

I knocked him down and he knocked me back across the road towards a fence. I hit the fence and it broke from the force. I looked right at Adam and he flew back into the stairs. The black smoke of the demon left him. Adam blinked when he saw us. I managed to get myself up and stumble over before Sam caught me.

'Are you alright?' Sam asked me.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I tried to keep my breathing steady.

Adam steadied himself to stand up. He saw us and was in shock.

'What's going on?' Adam asked.

'We're having a family reunion.' Azazel was behind us.

We all looked at him and I felt my heartbeat increase.

'We're all here. Now what?' Dean asked.

'Surrender your little one and I'll let the rest of you live. She will be a strong little soldier for me.' Azazel smiled at me.

'She's not going anywhere.' John was standing up for me.

'That's too bad. If you had said yes, this would have been a whole lot easier.' Azazel sighed deeply.

Azazel flicked his right hand out. I flew through the air and hit a wooden wall. My back hurt, but I managed to get back up.

'Fighting back? What's gotten into you?' Azazel laughed.

'John Winchester.' I felt my anger rocket.

I flicked my left hand out and Azazel flew back into the mud.

'How's that for messing with the Winchesters, bitch?' I called to him.

Azazel got back up and glared at me.

'You'll pay for that, you know.' Azazel growled.

'Sure I will.' I could feel my anger getting worse.

Azael was laughing. I didn't get why.

'And the soldier emerges. This is why I chose you, Caitlin. You're a fighter. Prove you're working for me. Kill your family.' Azazel looked at my brothers and father.

I looked at them and I knew they saw something in me that gave them a clue I could actually do it.

'Caitlin, don't do this.' Dean knew what I was thinking.

I looked right at Sam. He looked right into my eyes.

'Caitlin, fight this. You know what he did to our mothers. Please, don't do this.' Sam was pleading with me.

'Guys, I'm sorry. I have my own path to follow.' I had a plan up my sleeve.

They looked like they thought I was going to kill them.

'CAITLIN!' Becky's scream echoed.

I scrunched up my fists and looked right at Azazel. He stared at me in shock. He howled in pain as he started lighting up. Azazel dropped to the ground, unmoving.

'That's for everything.' I snapped.

I looked at my brothers and saw Adam had a gun in his right hand. He pulled it up and aimed for Sam. I ran and knocked Sam out the way. The bullet hit me in the left shoulder. I went down, my shoulder bleeding a lot. Adam howled and burned up. John ran to me and held me up a little bit.

'What were you thinking? You scared the daylights out of me!' John tried not to stay mad at me.

'You needed Sammy more than me.' I groaned.

Sam knelt next to me and helped John support me.

'I owe you my life.' Sam looked so worried.

'No. You're my brother, Sammy.' I gently squeezed his right hand.

Sam kissed my head. John then looked at Sam. They both shared a thought.

'Caitlin, we're going to try and get you up so we can get you inside. I'll treat that wound of yours then.' John was trying to be careful.

I nodded. Sam and John then got me on my feet, but I was unsteady. Sam then somehow got me in his arms and carried me inside. I was gently placed on a table. John pulled out a first aid kit of some kind and looked at my wound.

'The bullet's still in there.' John looked worried.

'You're gonna try and get it out, aren't you?' I knew the plan.

John nodded. He looked at Dean. Dean walked over and took my right hand in both of his.

'Squeeze my hand to take the pain, ok? This is going to hurt.' Dean knew.

I nodded, letting both of them know I was ready. John had some tweezers and then started digging in the wound for it. I squeezed Dean's hand from the pain. Dean stood a bit closer to me and tried to relax me a little bit.

'I've almost got it. Sam, can you find the dressings for the wound in the kit? I'll need you to wrap it up when I'm done.' John asked.

Sam did as he asked. John then dug the tweezers in again. I had to hold my scream in. John sighed of relief. I saw he had the bullet out my shoulder. He got out the way and let Sam clean it up.

'This could sting a little bit, Caitlin.' Sam looked right into my eyes.

'Go ahead.' I found my breath was a little fast.

Sam cleaned it up the best he could and then bandaged it up after examining where the wound was. When I was done John handed me a bottle of water.

'We'll need to build your strength up again.' John was trying to be a Dad.

I drank it carefully and watched my brothers and father make things a bit more comfortable for us to stay here for a while.

'CAITLIN!' Becky's scream echoed.

I got off the table and drew my gun. I walked outside and looked round for something. I looked everywhere. I started walking back when Sam and Dean found me.

'Are you alright?' Sam asked.

'I keep hearing Becky calling out for me.' I was confused.

'CAITLIN!' Becky screamed again.

'I can't hear anything.' Dean was worried about me.

I walked towards the building that looked like a school. We walked in and I saw nothing.

'CAITLIN!' Becky's scream was coming through a speaker on a phone.

I tried to hold myself together. Sam walked to me and gently held me to him.

'I'm sorry.' Sam sighed deeply.

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. She'd died wanting me. She called out for me her whole last few minutes. It hadn't been on loop either.

'She's not coming, Becky. Your little friend doesn't know you're here. You sent her away. The demon that made her what she is has plans for her and you helped him more than you know. She isn't meant to exist and you know it. The Winchester brothers shouldn't have a sister. After killing you, we'll kill her.' A voice chuckled.

I felt sick. They taunted her and then I heard a gurgling sound. Dean turned it off. I couldn't take it. I ran out the school and towards the path into Cold Oak.

This was going to be it, for good this time.


	9. Chapter 9

My gun had ammo in it, ready to fire when I required it. No one could tell me different. I heard running feet coming in my direction. I aimed my gun at my stomach. Sam and Dean stopped a bit of a distance away.

'Caitlin, please, drop the gun.' Dean knew I was going to pull the trigger.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

'You heard them. I'm not meant to exist. You have to let me do this, for both of your sakes.' I looked right at them.

I hadn't heard his approach until it was too late. John was behind me and got the gun out my hand. He held me back from it. Dean grabbed the gun and disarmed it. I tried to fight against John the best I could, but it wasn't enough. I was led back into the building. John roughly shoved me onto a chair by his left hand on my right shoulder.

'You're not to do that again, do I make myself clear?' John almost yelled at me.

'Or what? What will you do, John? Unless you forgot, you abandoned me and my mother! You didn't exactly leave a good impression behind, did you? I'm not the only kid you walked out on! You walked out on Adam! Look how he turned out! The way you're going, _Dad_ , you'll send me the same way and I can tell you I have a better shot than Adam does.' I snapped.

John back handed me across the face. I looked back at him and he looked so furious.

'Dad, calm down.' Dean got involved.

John pushed Dean back and got in my face.

'If you say anything like that again, I swear I'll lock you in a cupboard until you figure out what the hell you're saying!' John yelled.

'Mitch beat you to that! He would lock me in the cupboard under the stairs for nothing at all except his own enjoyment of my suffering! If you go to that, you'll be as bad as him and he killed an eight year old because she was possessed, even though he knew an exorcism to save the girl! Think about what you're saying, John Winchester, before you lose your daughter like you lost Mary and like you lost Georgina!' I yelled back.

John's face dropped. Dean and Sam were in shock too.

'That is enough, Caitlin. You won't say anything else on the matter. Do I make myself clear?' John tried to hold his composure.

'Cristal.' I looked right at him for a while.

John walked away and got Sam and Dean to follow him into the other room. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew they were talking about me. I looked at the window and saw a figure standing there. The figure turned around. It was Castiel.

'I'm sorry, Caitlin.' Castiel spoke quietly.

He walked towards me, but I got off my chair and backed up. He kept advancing on me. He then touched my forehead. I stumbled backwards into the wall and slid to the floor as unconsciousness claimed me.

I woke up in a bed. I then recognised the room being my room back at the bunker. I got out of bed and tried to steady myself. I managed to get my trainers on. I stood up, but I was dizzy. I fell and scraped the side of my head against the wall. I moaned a little at the pain. I reached the door and found it open.

'That was easy.' I was confused.

I stumbled into the opposite wall and guided myself to the main room. I needed my brothers.

'Perhaps I should go check on her.' Sam sounded worried about me.

'She'll be asleep after Cass zapped her.' Dean said.

I got near to a spinning chair and I found myself stumble onto the floor. Feet jogged towards me. A pair of hands helped me up.

'Caitlin, are you alright?' Sam had come to me.

'Something's wrong.' I felt seriously out of it.

'Dean!' Sam called.

Dean appeared and saw me. He whistled in shock.

'You look terrible. Let's get you back to bed.' Dean took my other side and helped Sam guide me back to my room.

When we reached it I felt even worse. I was shivering and I felt cold.

'Caitlin?' Dean asked.

I couldn't respond. My senses had given up on me. My vision was blurry. I was confused more than before.

'Come on, kid. Get some sleep.' Dean was trying to be my big brother again.

Sam then let Dean get me onto the bed. He took my trainers off and got me under the covers again.

'Come on. You'll feel much better.' Dean tried to convince me.

'It hurts.' I felt a sudden jab of pain in my head.

'What hurts?' Dean gently stroked my right cheek.

'My head.' The pain started increasing.

'Try and sleep it off, ok? You'll be fine. I promise.' Dean was doing this for my benefit.

'Don't promise what you can't keep, Dean. You have to ask Castiel what he did.' I found my eyes shutting.

'Ok. I'll do that. Just get some rest.' Dean stood up.

My eyes shut. I felt Dean gently kiss my head before leaving with Sam. They shut my door quietly before I was swallowed by sleep.

I found myself stood in the main room. Dean, Sam, John and Castiel were talking.

'Ok, Cass, tell us why you keep knocking her out.' Dean said.

'She does not exist, Dean. Caitlin Winchester does not exist. I cannot find her records anywhere.' Castiel explained.

'Caitlin checked her birth certificate in the library. That's where she found out she was a Winchester. If you want, I can get her birth certificate up on my laptop.' Sam suggested.

Sam got his laptop out and started typing. He then smirked as he turned his laptop round.

'There you go. Proof she exists.' Sam sounded smug.

'She's my daughter alright.' John smiled weakly at it

'That's not possible. When I checked her, she didn't exist.' Castiel was confused.

'Well, she exists and this is her.' John looked slightly uncomfortable around Castiel.

I walked closer to them and saw what Dean held in his right hand. I saw it was a charm of some kind. I then knew where I recognised it. I'd had it tied to my backpack. It had Winchester etched into the metal cross shape.

'Dean, do you want to go and see how she's doing?' John asked.

'Yes sir.' Dean quickly left the room.

Dean then quickly dashed back into the room.

'Dean?' Sam looked freaked out.

'She's gone.' Dean looked almost petrified.

I touched a chair and found myself solid in this form. What was going on? I looked up and saw Sam scanning the room. He was looking for me.

'Caitlin?' Sam called.

I knew he had faith in me being somewhere here.

'Caitlin, if you're here, we need you to tell us where you are.' Sam kept scanning the room.

I knew I had to do something they could all see. There was a glass on the table. I knocked it off, shattering on the floor. They all froze stiff.

'I did that.' Dean remembered when he almost died…how did I know that?

I saw Sam walking towards where the glass had smashed. He held his right hand out.

'Come on, Caitlin.' Sam wanted me back.

I walked towards him. I looked at his hand and tried to decide to take it or not.

'Please, Caitlin. We need you.' Sam sounded sad as he said that.

I reached my hand out and I held his as gently as I could. He started laughing.

'I've got you, Caitlin.' Sam let a smile grow on his face.

I then wanted him to see me. His eyes locked onto me.

'Caitlin!' Sam held onto me and spun me round, making me giggle at the shock.

I was put down and I could see there were questions to be answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sat next to me at the table whilst Dean, John and Castiel sat with us.

'You disappeared. How did you disappear like that?' Castiel asked.

'I honestly don't know. All I know is I fell asleep and then I woke up here, seeing you find my birth certificate.' I shrugged.

John looked concerned, but I couldn't tell if that was about me or about his sons being near me.

'Cass, what do you think could do something like that?' Dean asked.

'I don't know. I've never seen something act so weirdly.' Castiel shrugged.

'So what's the plan?' Sam asked.

'We figure out what's going on with your sister and then we find a way to resolve the issue.' John looked at Sam and Dean.

I knew this would be tricky. They kept talking about possibilities, but I drowned it out, thinking about the night my mother died on the ceiling.

 _Caitlin Mary Winchester, you will be a strong fighter, just like your Daddy. Find your brother and they will lead you to him. Be prepared to check you're not in a dream, sweetheart. I love you._

I saw her turn around. She was sent into the wall. Azazel walked into my nursery. She was sent up the wall and onto the ceiling. I started crying. Azazel dripped blood into my mouth.

 _You will be a strong fighter, little one. You shall be my leader. You shall beat Sammy Winchester._ Azazel smiled down at me.

He disappeared, but not before setting the room on fire. Becky ran into the room and saw my mother on the ceiling. She got me out the cot and ran downstairs with me in her arms. I kept crying.

'Caitlin.' Sam's hand on my left knee brought me back.

I felt a little out of it still. Dean looked concerned.

'Are you alright?' Dean asked.

'I saw that night.' I looked at John.

'Georgina.' John knew what I meant.

'I'm sorry.' Sam gently held my left hand.

I then looked to my right. Crowley was standing in the doorway. He was smirking at me.

'Crowley.' I was trying to stay calm.

Everyone looked and saw him. Sam and Dean stood up and tried to stand in places that blocked him from getting me.

'Hello boys.' Crowley smirked.

'She's not leaving, Crowley.' Dean snapped.

'Touchy. Perhaps you should think about your decisions carefully, boys. This isn't the real deal. You see, someone's been playing games with you all along and it's not me.' Crowley stayed composed.

'What are you talking about?' John asked.

'Somebody decided to mess with the Winchesters by adding her to the family. It's a shame no one had found her before. She's really out there, but not here.' Crowley explained.

'You know this how?' Dean asked.

'I'm not the King of Hell for kicks. She's a weapon that has only just come to surface. She's a lone soldier and it's up to you to find her.' Crowley looked right at me.

I stood from my chair and walked further into the room. I tried to figure out what was going on.

'How much of my life right now is a lie then, Crowley?' I looked back at him.

'You've just had your eighteenth birthday. You're free to leave Heather and Mitch for good. They took in many kids to bring up in this, like Bobby Singer. You left on a case and never got back in touch. They never knew why.' Crowley fixed on me.

'If I left with you now, would I go back to where I should be?' I had to know.

'Yes.' Crowley had a glint in his eye.

'Caitlin, no. We won't let you do this.' John growled.

'If it saved you from dying, I'll do it. If it saves my brothers I'll do it. Will it save Sam and Dean?' I felt my anger starting to build.

'Yes. They will be under protection from that. It will leave an invisible mark on them only you will be able to see. It's time to decide, kid.' Crowley informed me.

Sam walked to me. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want me to go.

'I have to, Sam. I have to protect you and Dean. You need each other more than you need me.' I sighed.

'You know that's a lie. Please, don't do this.' Sam pleaded.

'Trust me, Sam. I need to do this, for you and Dean. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I can't let them kill you. You're my brothers.' I tried to keep my tears back.

Sam held me close to him and kissed my head, lingering as long as he could. I looked up at him and saw his puppy dog eyes still trying to plead with me.

'I love you, Sammy.' I smiled weakly.

He released me and I walked towards Dean, who stood in my way.

'I can't let you do this, Caitlin.' Dean was being stubborn.

'I have to, Dean. If you were in my position, you'd want to protect me and Sammy, wouldn't you?' I was twisting his arm.

'Damn it, Caitlin!' Dean was getting mad about it.

'I'm sorry, Dean. I really am. I have to protect my brothers from this. You know how close you two are. You get torn to shreds if one of you dies! Look at what happened when you almost died from that car crash, when you accidentally electrocuted yourself trying to kill a Raw head and Bloody bones, when you had the hellhound on your tail, when you killed Lilith, when Sam jumped into Lucifer's cage, when Sam was soulless, when you got sent into purgatory, when you were killed by Metatron and came back a demon! You need each other, Dean! You need each other more than you need me with you. You fight like hell until I find you again. I will, so you'd better fight like there's no tomorrow, Dean Winchester!' I almost yelled at Dean.

Dean was shocked how much I knew. He held me close to him and I held onto him as tight as he was holding me.

'I'm sorry.' Dean spoke only quiet enough I could hear him.

I looked into his eyes and I could see this hurt him.

'I love you, Dean.' I felt the pain of this start to swallow me.

I saw Castiel was still watching us.

'Castiel, I need you to watch over Sam and Dean for me. Send them in my direction. The Winchester curse will catch up to me soon enough without their help.' I looked right at him.

'Caitlin, I will do as you ask.' Castiel bowed his head at me.

'There is no Winchester curse.' Crowley was confused.

I laughed a little at that.

'There's always been a Winchester curse. I may not be Mary's daughter, but I'm still a Winchester. I'm already cursed because of that. Adam found that out too late. Now it's my turn.' I looked at my brothers.

John walked to me and held me close.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be a better Dad to you, Caitlin.' John sounded so sad.

'It's ok. You tried to keep me out of this World you live in, but it wasn't enough. The World comes for the Winchesters. We're fighters to the end.' I looked into my Dad's eyes one last time.

John kissed my head and let me walk towards Crowley.

'Are you ready?' Crowley asked.

I looked back at my brothers.

'I hope so.' I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

Crowley reached his right hand out towards me. I knew I had to take it. I wanted them to say it.

'Sam, Dean, say it. For old times' sake, say it.' I hoped they would.

'Caitlin.' Dean sighed.

'Say it. Before I go, say it. Sam?' I knew Sam would do it for me.

'Caitlin, I love you.' Sam had a tear trickle down his cheek.

I knew it hurt him to say it in this situation.

'Dean?' I looked to my big brother.

'Caitlin, I love you.' Dean finally said it.

'Thank you. Now go. Saving people, hunting things. The family business.' I smirked.

Crowley took my hand. The room turned black round us. I didn't know where we were.

'Goodbye, Caitlin.' Crowley's voice chuckled.

I then plummeted through the dark, screaming as I fell. I kept falling and falling until I hit solid ground. I didn't dare open my eyes. I kept myself curled up and I cried for my brothers. Sam and Dean needed me to find them. Time was hopefully on my side.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes opened quickly and I found myself in my bed. I got out of bed and into my trainers. I felt ready to fight the next day. I packed my bag and jogged downstairs. Heather was up and she was surprised at my appearance.

'Caitlin, I thought you were having a day off today.' Heather was confused.

'Am I? I don't remember saying that.' I was just as confused.

'Well, since you're up, I've got a demon case for you. They're hiding up in a warehouse on the outskirts.' Heather handed me the folder.

'Thanks. I'll look through this and then I'll go.' I smirked at her.

I read all the information and felt ready for the case. Heather made sure my bag had enough ammo in it. I then left out the front to my car. It wasn't much, just a little black sports car. I sped down roads to the warehouse. It was quiet, but it wouldn't be for long.

'HELP!' a female scream echoed.

I walked in and drew my gun. This was going to be chaotic, I could tell. I found the main room and no one was here.

'Is Heather sending little kids to do her work for her?' a male voice called from behind me.

I turned round and saw no one. I turned round again and fired. I just missed. I was then knocked over from behind, a blow to the head.

'Time for a nap, kid.' The female laughed before my consciousness left me.

I found myself waking a little bit. My mouth was gagged shut. My hands were chained against the wall. Luckily the room was small anyway. I looked opposite me. Two men were chained the same way as me. They didn't recognise me, which was good and bad. The two demons walked into the room.

'Oh look, they're all awake now.' The male demon looked at me.

I could see the two chained on the opposite wall saw me and they looked worried. The female demon walked to me and removed my gag.

'Ready to talk, are we?' She taunted me.

'Go to hell!' I had my anger back for getting knocked out.

'We _did_ catch a feisty one. I'll let you finish her after we've gutted the other two. We'll let you three get to know each other before we slice you. Our boss will be intrigued you're all here.' Female demon laughed.

Both of the demons left the room. I looked at my binds, but I couldn't see much movement going on from them.

'Hey, what's your name?' The guy with longer hair asked me.

'Caitlin.' I was worried what was going on.

'My name's Sam. This is my brother, Dean. How did you get here?' Sam asked.

'Walked through the front door. I got sent here by my guardian to get rid of a demon we had.' I explained.

'You know about all this? How old are you?' Dean asked.

'I've known for years. I only turned eighteen last month.' I scoffed.

'Caitlin, we're going to get you out of here, ok?' Sam tried to convince me.

'You're not going anywhere.' The demons were back.

'As I can guess we're going down and out now, I'd prefer to know the names of my killers.' I was trying to be smart about it.

'We took our bodies names. James and Julie.' Julie smirked.

'Enough chat. We have the honour of saying we killed three Winchesters.' James smiled.

'What?' Dean was as confused as me.

'Oh. No one told you?' Julie looked right at me.

'What are you talking about?' I was seriously confused.

'What and when in the year were you born, Caitlin?' Julie asked.

'2005, in May. Why does that matter?' I asked.

Sam and Dean looked worried.

'Yes, that's when John Winchester disappeared for a little while. You never knew what he was up to, but he was seeing his daughter born. He named her Caitlin Mary Winchester!' James looked right at me.

'No. I'm not a Winchester! I can't be! That's not the name on my birth certificate!' I pointed out.

'You've been lied to your whole life, Caitlin. Your precious Daddy didn't die in a car crash as you were told. He died at Azazel's hand. Oh, but you got marked, Caitlin. Remember Mommy?' James taunted.

'She died in a fire. The wiring went up.' I was worried now.

'No. They lied to keep you in the dark about your powers. Mommy died on the ceiling of your nursery when you were six months old. What a coincidence it was the day Daddy died.' Julie chuckled.

I felt my heart shatter. Tears attacked my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. What did I truly know that was right?

'You are John Winchester's daughter. You know what's so interesting about you? You still have your psychic abilities. You still have demon blood in your veins. It's a pity Sammy got rid of all his.' James looked at Sam.

I looked up at him and I saw he knew I was hurt too. Julie drew a knife and walked towards me.

'Let's start killing you nice and slowly.' Julie grinned.

'You might want to rethink that.' I found my anger building.

She backed off from something and then she was knocked over by the bat that knocked me out knocked her out. I looked at James and held him tight on the spot.

'DO IT!' I yelled at Sam.

Sam started chanting the exorcism to get rid of the demons. Dean broke one hand free of the chains holding him up. He had a job on the other hand. The demons then were gone and I felt shattered. Dean got free and managed to free Sam. Sam dashed over to me and undid my chains. He caught me in his arms as I almost collapsed.

'Take it easy, Caitlin.' Sam's grip was firm but secure around me.

He got me into his arms, carrying me out after Dean. We got outside and I saw their car, a '67 Impala parked next to my car. I was put on my feet, which didn't go so well. My balance went and I stumbled over. Sam got me into the back of their car and quickly drove off. My eyes shut from exhaustion.

I found myself waking tied to a chair. There were metal boxes and storage spaces blocking any light getting in. Lights suddenly turned on and two of the sections moved out the way. Sam and Dean came out to talk to me.

'Evening.' I was a little groggy still.

'You know you're not leaving here, don't you?' Dean was trying to taunt me.

'I had gathered that by the cuffs I'm in.' I started waking slightly.

'We checked your file. The demons were right. You're John Winchester's daughter.' Sam sighed deeply.

'Obviously I can't trust anything I was told about my family.' I sighed deeply.

My heart started drumming as I saw what they had waiting for me. Dean walked to the little table and picked up a syringe of blood.

'Let's get started shall we?' Dean looked into my eyes.

I tried to stay calm. He then injected the blood into my arm. It started to sting, but I blocked out the pain and took it like a trooper. Then I got another dose. I looked at Sam and he looked worried.

'Is it doing anything?' Dean asked as he was picking up another one.

'She's not making a sound. She's just staring at me.' Sam was slightly freaked.

Dean injected another dose into my arm. There wasn't any pain this time. Sam looked nervous.

'Are you feeling anything?' Dean asked.

'No. Should I?' I was worried what they'd do.

'You _should_ be in agony from it.' Sam explained.

I felt my heartbeat quicken. I had to grip onto the arms of the chair.

'Caitlin?' Dean asked.

'Incoming pain.' I groaned.

I was hit by it and I tried to keep my scream of pain in. I didn't want to scare them with it. They were still, somehow, my brothers. I had to do something to pull us together stronger.

'Caitlin?' Sam asked.

I looked right at them and they took shocked steps back. They didn't expect what was going on.

'Your eyes are black.' Dean was shocked.

I knew I had nasty things in me and I had to fight them for my brothers. They needed Caitlin Mary Winchester.


	12. Chapter 12

My body ached slightly from the blood they were trying to get out of me.

'Dean, do it!' I almost yelled at him to inject me with another dose.

Dean picked up the syringe and injected another dose into my arm. I fought against my minds, but I didn't let a scream through my lips. Dean kept going until they were on their last syringe.

'It's the last one. I promise.' Dean walked to me.

He injected the blood into me and I didn't feel any pain. I felt peace that I hadn't felt for what felt like forever. My consciousness faded and then I found myself closing my eyes.

I let my eyes open and I was in a bed, tucked in. I let my eyes open properly and I got my trainers back on my feet. I found my bag by the door. I picked up my backpack and placed it on the bed. I didn't want to worry my brothers I'd run off. I then started to walk round the corridors to get my bearings of the place. It took me a while, but I found myself in the room they'd locked me in. The chair was still there, but it was occupied by a man I guessed was in his forties.

'What have we got here? Have Sam and Dean given up on me?' He smirked.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'I'm Crowley, King of Hell. Who are you, darling?'

'I think you already know if you've spoken with Sam and Dean.'

The door opened behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and it was Sam.

'We were wondering where you got to.' Sam then saw Crowley smiling at us.

'Are you going to introduce your little friend, Moose?' Crowley asked.

'Perhaps you should leave him with me for a minute.' Sam sounded slightly angry.

'Do I need to find Dean?' I asked Sam.

'Yeah. He'll need to give me a hand. He'll be in the kitchen.' Sam explained.

I nodded and quickly left. I found the kitchen quickly and found Dean having a beer.

'Caitlin?' Dean saw my worry.

'Sam's with Crowley and asked me to get you to help him.' I explained.

'Does Crowley know who you are?'

'Not that I know of. I didn't tell him anything, other than I thought you would have already told him about me. Sam didn't say my name when he found me with Crowley.'

'Ok. Go to the main room for a bit. We'll explain what's going on once we've dealt with Crowley.'

'Can I ask something?'

'Sure.'

'Why did Crowley call Sam moose?'

Dean cracked a little smile.

'It's Crowley's weird nickname for him. I somehow came out with squirrel.'

I nodded, taking it in. Dean gently squeezed my right shoulder and left to help Sam. I walked to the main room and saw they had books out everywhere. I was about to sit on a chair when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and found a guy in a trenchcoat standing in the doorway.

'Who are you?' He asked me.

'I could ask you the same question.' I countered.

'Where are Sam and Dean?'

'I'm not saying until you explain who you are.'

'I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.'

'It's you. I've heard so many things about an angel called Castiel. I should mention Sam and Dean are with Crowley in the storage room.'

'Thank you.'

Castiel then walked out the room and I heard his footsteps fade. I looked round the room and recognised everything.

'Men of letters.' I whispered.

I felt yet another presence near me and when I turned round I saw a bulky man facing me. Then his eyes turned black.

'Caitlin Winchester, you really should watch your back better.' He chuckled.

'SAM!' I managed to scream.

He ran at me, but I just managed to get out the way. I heard running feet just as I was pinned by my throat against a wall.

'Let her go!' Dean snapped.

The demon laughed and pushed me further up the wall. My feet weren't even touching the ground.

'Little Caitlin Winchester will die right now if you don't release Crowley.' Demon snarled.

I caught my brothers' eyes and shook my head. They knew I was sacrificing myself for them.

'We'll do it.' Sam called.

I then took the distraction. My feet kicked out and knocked the demon backwards. I dropped to the floor. I tried to get my breath back. The demon then was then stabbed by Dean with a knife. The body had light flickering inside and then just collapsed, dead.

'Caitlin?' Sam helped me onto my feet.

'They knew who I was.' I was still a little breathless.

Sam got me to sit on a chair for a minute. Dean looked as worried as Sam by what I meant.

'What did he say?' Dean asked.

'He said "Caitlin Winchester, you really should watch your back better." And I don't know how he got in. Did you find Castiel?' I explained.

'Cass is here?' Sam asked.

'Yeah. I was in here, he asked where you were and I explained so he went to find you and then the demon came in.' I shrugged.

'CASS!' Dean called.

Castiel then appeared in the doorway.

'What?' Castiel seemed confused.

'Did you come here and ask Caitlin where we were?' Dean asked.

'No. I've only just appeared.' Castiel was even more confused.

'Someone's playing with my mind.' I held my head in my hands.

Sam wrapped an arm round my shoulders and gently pulled me into his side.

'Really, boys. You should check your doors better than that.' Crowley was then on my left.

We all jumped and stood ready for an attack. Crowley looked right at me.

'Caitlin Winchester, huh? You boys have been holding out on me.' Crowley smirked.

'What do you want her for?' Castiel asked.

'Her mind holds the key to what I need to keep Hell stable. Now I would suggest you hand her over.' Crowley looked right through me.

'She's not going anywhere.' Sam growled.

'It's not up to you. It's her decision. She could save both of you if she comes with me.' Crowley didn't take his eyes off me.

I knew this could work, but I hoped I had time.

'Perhaps you should have thought about which family you were following, Crowley.' I then moved out the way to show the blood marking on the wall.

I hit it with my hand and light filled the room. When it died down only the four of us were left. Crowley was gone.

'Nice timing.' Sam seemed impressed.

I knew they were just trying to make me feel better. We all sat round the table and talked about our plan. I could see they were all watching me now and then.

'Right, I'm going to bed.' I got up and walked out the room.

I let my feet lead me to my room. I found my bag still on the bed. I placed it by my bed and got under the covers. I needed sleep, but I also had to wait for them all to get some sleep or Castiel to leave. I was planning a dangerous move. I heard footsteps coming my way.

'Ok. We'd better get some rest. We'll need to leave early if we're to find out what Crowley's up to.' Dean suggested.

'Call me if you find anything.' Castiel spoke before I heard wings flutter.

I heard two doors open and close. This was my chance. I had to wait until it was quiet and there was a chance they were both asleep. Then I would make my escape. This would be better to save my brothers once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

I slowly got out of bed and found a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly wrote a letter and placed it on my bed I managed to remake. I shouldered my backpack and headed for the garage. I found the Impala parked up, but next to it was another kind of car I didn't recognise. I found the keys for it and got in the driver's seat. I ignited the engine and started to drive. I just managed to see figures of Sam and Dean behind me as I sped off.

'I'm sorry.' I knew this would hurt them.

I kept driving and I knew that I could keep my brothers safer than if I was with them.

'Caitlin?' Castiel was then in the backseat.

I managed to get control back on the car.

'Castiel, let me guess. My brothers don't trust me to be alone.'

'They got your note and sent me to find you.'

'You should go back to them, Castiel. I'm about to save their lives and I don't want you to be a casualty because of that. Tell my brothers I'm doing this for them, even though they can't see it like that. Just trust me.'

Castiel then disappeared from the car. I knew he would have latched onto the car now he knew what I was driving, so I decided to find the nearest town and hijack a car. I found myself in Lawrence, Kansas. I pulled over in a car park of some kind on the edge of town, but I couldn't go into town near any other cars. I then found myself walking into Stull Cemetery. I followed the tire tracks down and I felt a strong pull to the place.

'What is it with Winchesters and visiting family pasts?' Crowley was behind me.

I turned and looked right at him.

'What do you mean?'

'Here was where Moose made Lucifer get back in the box. Lucifer was wearing Sam and Michael was wearing Adam. Your family's tied here.'

'Why would I come here? I wasn't involved in those events and I wasn't even in the country at that point!'

'What?'

'I was taken to the UK for a while because it wasn't safe for me. I wasn't strong enough to face what was here. Now I've been trained up, I know how to fight anything, including you.'

I heard a car drive down towards us. I didn't look, but I saw Crowley smiling at the sight of it.

'Looks like your plan didn't work.' Crowley chuckled.

I heard two car doors open and close. Crowley started laughing a little bit.

'Caitlin, we need to talk.' Sam spoke to me.

'She's a little busy, moose.' Crowley looked right at me.

I felt power surge through me. I didn't know where this power came from, but I knew it was strong. My concentration rocketed. All I could focus on was Crowley. I flung him across the grass a little bit. He got up with a cut to his head. He didn't look too happy.

'You'll regret this!' Crowley snapped.

'You won't be here to be a regret.' I glared.

I pulled out of my pocket the four rings from the horsemen. I chucked it on the ground and the hole emerged at my command. I glared right at Crowley and he got pulled towards the hole. Then he fell into the hole. It closed up and I picked up the rings.

'You locked Crowley in the cage.' Dean was shocked.

I was about to speak when I felt myself collapsing. My knees went and I fell to the floor. I was trying to keep myself awake, but it did nothing. My eyes closed as Dean reached me.

I found myself in the chair in the storage room. I felt so groggy and tired. I saw Sam and Dean were watching me, anticipating any moves I could make. I tried to stay awake, but I slipped under again.

I started to come to again and found I was lying down. I then looked properly and saw I was in my bed. Sam was sat on a chair near the door. He saw I was waking up and walked to me. I sat up in bed and let him sit on the bed next to me.

'Hey.' Sam smiled weakly.

'You moved me?' I was confused.

'We didn't think you could be so tired. You've been out for a week.'

I stared at him in shock. A week?!

'It can't be a week.'

'It was. You've been out seven days.'

I couldn't take it in. Sam tried to comfort any fear I had.

'I think we should go and see Dean.'

'Is he mad I ran off?'

'I'll be there to calm him down, alright?'

I nodded. I got out of bed and pulled my trainers on. Sam then led me by my right hand to the main room. Dean saw us and his anger rocketed.

'What were you thinking, Caitlin?! You could have got yourself killed!' Dean snapped.

'I was trying to protect both of you, Dean! Both of you put your necks on the line for me and it was time for me to do the same for both of you! How could I tell you that I was going to do that? You would have yelled at me that I was being stupid! The son of a bitch deserved it because of what he's done to put me here!' I yelled.

'What?' Sam was confused.

'Crowley had been following me since I was small. He would turn up out of the blue and force Becky to take me everywhere until she decided to leave me with Heather. I wasn't safe whilst Crowley existed. Believe me if you want, but I'm not lying to you. How could I lie to my Idjit brothers?' I found myself calming down and getting closer to tears.

'Did you say Idjit?' Sam was confused.

'Yeah…is that bad or something?' I asked.

'No. A friend of ours used to say it.' Sam explained.

'You mean Bobby Singer?' I remembered that friend of Becky's.

'You knew Bobby Singer?' Dean was shocked.

'Yeah, through Becky. He'd saved her life a couple of times and took me to meet him. She never said I was a Winchester though. She asked him for advice on what to teach me and at what speed. They were in the living room whilst I'd been left in the kitchen. A demon walked in and when I screamed, the demon left the host. Bobby wanted to ask me loads of questions but Becky then took me away. We never saw him again. I was about eight at the time, just got back from the UK actually.' I shrugged.

Sam and Dean were in shock. They didn't expect that to come out my mouth.

'Do you know about Bobby?' Dean asked.

'Know what?' I was confused.

'Bobby's dead. He was killed by Leviathans.' Dean explained.

I remembered Bobby quite well. He seemed so kind, yet he was also fearless. I knew this was a total loss. Sam had to hold me up and I finally heard why. I was sobbing loudly and without wanting to stop. Sam held me close to him and I just held onto him as tightly as I could. I heard Dean walk over and I felt his arms wrap round me too. I was in my brothers' embrace and I didn't want to move from it. Bobby had cared so much that I was alright when Becky brought me to him. I had been cut and bruised and he had yelled at heer for not looking after me properly. He was a figure I looked up to, even though I only met him once.

'I'm sorry, Caitlin.' Sam knew my pain.

I was finally released and I wanted something that made me happy, even if it was for a little while.

'Bobby made quite the impression on you.' Dean understood why it hurt so much.

I nodded, unable to form words. I saw my backpack and checked everything was in it.

'You're not running off.' Dean thought he knew my plan.

'I'm not going to. I want to do something.' I explained.

'What is it?' Sam asked.

'I want to go on a hunt with my brothers.' I looked at both of them.

Both of them looked at each other. I knew this was going to be interesting. They both looked like they were giving in.

'Fine. If we find a case and we go on it, you follow our instructions and no running off!' Dean lay down the house rules.

'Ok. And I won't comment on your choice of music either as I already know you have a supposed policy in the car that driver chooses the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole.' I shrugged.

Dean chuckled I knew that.

'Right, well we thought there was a case in South Dakota. Are you sure you're ready?' Sam asked me.

'Yeah. We're Winchesters. We can deal with it.' I knew our strength.

We all packed up and got into the Impala. Dean drove off and we sat listening to Dean's rock taste all the way to our new adventure.


End file.
